Persuasion
by PenGirl91
Summary: One-shot. Edward tries to persuade Bella into going on a school trip and Charlie gets a surprise... ok summary sucks but it's so sort you might as well just read it :P


Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters! All I have is the books... and now DVD :D

Ok, so this started as just some fun with Edward needing to persuade Bella into a school trip and it just escalated to me pocking some fun at Charlie :P

ENJOY!

**************************************

I don't know how they managed to NOT just attack their teachers and drink their blood. If I were a vampire, I probably would have by now. Mr. Plant (who was ironically my biology teacher) was just going on and on and ON about that stupid trip to London during March Break. Apparently the school needed at least thirty people to make the trip and they were five people short. Ergo, Mr. Plant was going on about the 'amazing trip that only comes once in a life-time'. Ya, a trip that costed over a thousand dollars. Like I had that type of money lying around.

No doubt Edward would gladly pay for both our tickets if I showed an interest in the trip. Which is why I was paying very close attention to not paying attention but, although he couldn't read my mind, he could still guess when I was trying to hide something. So it came to no surprise to me when he called my bluff when we were alone in my house.

"I never really bought you a gift for your birthday last year." He started saying in his impossibly beautiful voice. I was momentarily dazzled before my mind registered what he had said.

"No." I simply answered.

"Alice told me she saw us going."

"She isn't always right."

"My moneys on Alice."

"Good, then you won't be able to pay for tickets to London."

Edward chuckled. "When will you get over this aversion to gifts?" He said, putting his arms around my waist. I felt an electric shock flow threw my body.

"It would mean a lot to me." He whispered in my hear. My heart went erratic.

"I'm sure you've already been to London." I managed to say.

"Not with you." He started kissing my neck. I was sure I was about to collapse. I felt him smile against my skin and wrapped himself closer to me. "Do you have something against London love?"

I couldn't think straight right now so I tried to (_very_ reluctantly) pull away. Instead he just pulled me back but this time we were facing each other. His deep topaz eyes dazzled me again and I leaned in to kiss him, forgetting all together that he had asked a question. My heartbeat doubled. As always, he had to pull away all too soon and went back to tracing his mouth across my jaw.

"London love?" Oh right, that's what we were talking about. "It would be nice to spend some time together." He kissed me lightly. "Alone." I was definitely about to collapse. My body wouldn't respond to me anymore and I felt dizzy. Next thing I knew, Edward had put me on the couch and was looking worriedly at me.

"Are you alright love? You look very pale."

"I... just need a minute." I mumbled.

"I'm very sorry."

He was apologizing! "Don't you ever apologize for that." I said, mustering all the anger I could. It came out as barely a whisper.

"It sounded like you were about to have a heart attack." He said, that worried look back in place.

"Don't be ridiculous." I managed to say with more force.

"I would never joke about your health Bella. You're as pale as the first time you rode on my back." He was being perfectly serious now.

I couldn't deny that, it felt very much the same. "I'm fine, really." My words didn't change anything, he still looked worried.

"I'm truly sorry. That wasn't right of me."

Again with the apologizing! I sat up trying to prove I was perfectly fine. "Edward, please don't blame yourself for _my _pitiful human heart. Especially for something so inconsequential." He simply sat next to me and circled me in his arms again. We stayed in a comfortable silence for a while. From time to time Edward would kiss my hair while I would snuggle closer.

"Didn't I persuade you just a little?" Edward eventually asked.

I would probably have agreed to go before my little dizzy-spell, but I wasn't going to admit it. "I'm not going to let you spend over a thousand dollars on me."

"You're right. You're worth much more than that."

I smiled and kissed him gently.

"You give me so much and you don't even realize it whereas I simply take and offer you very little and you won't even let me give it to you." Edward said.

I didn't really understand what he meant. He had to fight what he was every second we were together and there wasn't a single man, alive or make-belief, that could be anymore selfless, attentive and loving. Why couldn't he see this? "You don't see yourself very clearly, you know." I said with a small smile.

"I've heard that before." Edward said smiling. He kissed me gently on the cheek. "You would love London. Will you allow me this selfish thing."

How he thought he was being selfish was beyond me. I knew he wasn't going to let this go and, truth be told, I really did want to go with him. He must of noticed my hesitation because I felt him smile against my cheek.

"Thank you." He said.

"I haven't said yes yet." Despite myself, I smiled again and so there was no going back now. I still didn't like him spending so much money on me, but if it made him happy... It was the only thing I could offer. I turned to face him better so I could kiss him. This time he aloud it to last a little longer but he must have heard Charlie coming because he not only drew back but sat further away. He smiled sympathetically as I pouted. I scouted over and simply placed my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me and turned the TV on, probably trying to make this scene more normal for Charlie's benefit. A moment latter he walked in.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Hi dad." I said. My dad walked into the living room and didn't bother to hide his displeasure at seeing Edward here nor how close we were.

"Good evening Chief Swan." Edward said, always the gentleman. Charlie just ignored him.

"So how was your day." He said, focusing solely on me. I hated it when he treated Edward this way.

"We're going to London during March break." I blurted out in my anger. I immediately regretted it. Charlie froze on the spot.

"What?" He asked with a slightly terrified face.

"With the school." I quickly added. His face smoothed out a little. I could see that Edward was trying his best not to laugh. No doubt Charlie had jumped to conclusions.

"And you're both going...together." Charlie checked, giving Edward a glare.

"Yes sir." Edward said smiling. He was probably also answering whatever thoughts my dad was having right now. I preferred not to think about it, but whatever Charlie was promising to himself if Edward didn't take good care of me obviously humored Edward.

At that moment, there was a soft knock on the door before Alice walked in...ecstatic.

"Bella! I'm so glad you decided to come with us. The shops in London would do you some good." She said in her singsong voice.

"You're going with them?" Charlie asked, obviously comforted by the fact that it wouldn't just be Edward and me.

"Of course, someone has to keep these two in check." She said jokingly but I don't think that Charlie noticed that.

I'd never seen my dad so socked.

************************************

In addition to this fanfic you get a review-button, free of charged!!! Use it while you still can!! :P


End file.
